Sweet Surprises
by devilssmile666
Summary: She thought he forgot. GSR!


SWEET SURPRISES

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

Summary: She thought he forgot.

AN: Sorry for any mistakes. I've rated this T, just as a precaution. If you would be so kind as to review and let me know if that was the right rating, that would be awesome!

* * *

Sara walked through the halls of CSI, looking for her boyfriend. She'd just had an emotionally draining case where a little girl was raped and then shot while taking her puppy on a walk. They puppy was found alive at the rapists/killer's house, abused. It hadn't been fed or watered in a week, the pup was periodically beaten, and he was scared to death. That case had taken it's toll on Sara, and she needed someone to talk to. 

Sara found her boyfriend in his office, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, that'll be fine," he said. "Thank you, sir."

Sara walked on by, and to the break room. When she arrived, Nick and Warrick were there, talking about their Valentine's Day plans.

"Yeah, I'm takin' Tina to a movie then a nice dinner," said Warrick.

"I'm spending the day with my girl," said Nick.

"Hmm...have fun," said Warrick with a smile.

Nick laughed, and then noticed Sara.

"Hey, Sara...you doin' anything special for Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Um..."

"Okay...time for assignments," said Grissom. "Where's Cath and Greg?"

"Catherine has the night off," said Nick, "and poor Greggo's got the-"

"The flu...I forgot," said Grissom. "Okay, Nick and Sara, you have a double on Fremont Street. Warrick, you and I have a B and E in Summerlin."

They all split up and drove to their scenes. When Sara and Nick got to their scene, they found out that their "corpse" wasn't dead yet. A young man had been drinking and was drunk as hell. He tripped, hit his head on the table, and passed out. He was rushed to the hospital to check for a concussion or anything worse.

Nick and Sara drove back to the lab, and Nick gave Sara a small box of chocolates. He gave her a brotherly hug anf a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sara," he said, giving her a big grin.

"Thanks, Nicky," she said, returning the grin.

Then her stomach churned, as she realized Grissom hadn't said anything to her yet. It wasn't as though she cared, but it would've been nice to receive something from him. Hell, Nick gave her a kiss!

She sighed once Nick had gone, and placed the chocolates in her locker.

* * *

Shift passed, and Sara still hadn't seen Grissom. She asked if anyone had seen him. When she asked Warrick, he said that he'd gone home. Sadness washed over Sara, as she got her things from her locker. She'd already eaten the chocolates for "lunch". 

She drove to their house, and saw his car in the driveway. She pulled up next to his vehicle, got out of hers, and walked up to the front door. She immediately smelled waffles when she opened the front door, and smiled. She walked into the kitchen and saw Grissom making breakfast.

"Hi, hon," she said.

He whipped around and smiled. She walked up to him and into his awaiting arms. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, come one," he said as he pulled her towards their bedroom. She raised her eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"No, you're not getting _that_...yet," he said, smiling.

He opened the bedroom door, and Sara gasped when she saw a furry black ball curled on the bed. She walked over and lightly stroked the puppy's head. The puppy stood up and start wagging it's little tail. Tears formed in Sara's eyes as the puppy curled up next to her and placed it's silky head in Sara's lap. Bright brown eyes looked up into hers.

"Do you like her?" asked Grissom as he sat down next to Sara.

"I love her!" she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I saw how loving you were towards that puppy on your last case...so I figured it wouldn't hurt to have one of our own," he said, scratching the pup's ears.

"You are so sweet...and full of surprises," she said. "I thought you forgot about Valentine's Day."

"I didn't forget...I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"And you did," Sara answered as she kissed him again.

"So, what're you gonna name her?" asked Grissom.

"Mmm, Snowball," said Sara, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Uh, you know she's a _black_ Labrador?" he asked.

"I know," Sara answered, her smile turning to a grin which revealed the gap between her two front teeth.

"You're weird," he said, shaking his head.

"But you love me," said Sara.

"And I always will," said Grissom. "In fact, I'd love to spend the rest on my life with you."

Sara froze and looked at him as he pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Sara Sidle...will you marry me?" he asked.

He opened the box, and Sara saw a platinum band nestled in it. There were six perfectly cut diamonds circling the band.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

He slid the ring onto her fourth finger of her left hand and kissed her.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," said Grissom.

"And you've made me the happiest woman alive."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this. I had lots of fun writing this. The puppy in this story is based on mine, who died two years ago. 


End file.
